The man from the stars
by hannibal1996
Summary: Carrie has been looking up at the stars hoping that someone will come down and help her. One night a blue box falls from the sky unleashing a new world full of adventure and wonder but danger and death hides around the corner.
1. An angels visit

Hello and welcome. I thought I would give this a try and please review. I do not own Doctor Who or Carrie.

Carrie White was always a lonely girl who never had really much going for her. Her mother was emotionally abusive and she was an outcast at her school. She would look at the stars hoping that one day an angel would come down and save her from all of this. One night whilst her mother was working she looked up at the stars and started praying for an angel to come down and save her. That night she saw a blue box fall from the sky and land in her back garden. She went out to see what it was. A man walked out of it. He was wearing a coat with a waist coat underneath and a pocket watch in the middle, he had black hair with a pale face.

''Are you an angel?'' Carrie knew it was a stupid question but she had grown up in such a religious home it was all she could think about.

''Timelord.'' He said locking his blue box.

''What is a Timelord?'' She was really confused.

''A man who travels across time and space in a Tardis.'' He said pointing to his blue box. This surprised her but she just assumed he was crazy.

''So Timelord, what are you doing here?'' Carrie asked.

''Technically my name is The Doctor and what I am doing here is something...I don't really know, I forget.'' The Doctor started to ramble about visiting Stephen King and having a pint with a young John Travolta.

''How did you get here?'' She asked thinking he was crazy.

''Time machine.'' The Doctor said and Carrie was surprised by this but started laughing.

''There is no such thing as time travel.'' Carrie said laughing her head off.

''There is and it is true.'' The Doctor said defensively.

''It is just. It cannot be done.'' Carrie said still chuckling.

''Yes it can.'' The Doctor said sounding like a child.

''Did you want a drink or something? You look thirsty.'' She asked and he walked inside. She was still laughing.

They were sat at a table and The Doctor was drinking a pitcher of water and Carrie was watching.

''So who are you?'' The Doctor asked as he downed a third of the pitcher.

''I'm Carrie White.'' She replied.

''Well Carrie White its Friday shouldn't you be out with friends.'' The Doctor gulped down another third.

''I don't really have any friends.'' She said looking sad about herself. The Doctor drank the rest of the water.

''Why not you are brilliant, you give random strangers water, only nice people would do that, why don't you have friends?'' The Doctor looked puzzled by this.

''People think I'm weird.'' Carrie said, she had that sad face.

''So people think I'm weird but that is not the point. The point is being weird is fantastic, you get to do all of this stuff and people just accept it.'' The Doctor said smiling.

''Why what do you do?'' Carrie asked, she knew he was weird but she wanted to know to what extent.

''I travel through space and time in my Tardis. Like I said earlier.'' The Doctor said in the most casual way and Carrie knew that he was incredibly weird. Carrie had another look of surprise on her face but she was still unconvinced. She started to smirk again and this annoyed The Doctor.

''So why do they call you the Doctor?'' Carrie asked. She knew she wasn't acting like herself but he was so weird it was hard for her to act like her usual self.

''Long story. I REMEMBERED WHAT I CAME HERE FOR.'' The Doctor yelled triumphantly.

''What is it?'' Carrie asked.

''Sontaran battle fleet landed, no that was last Thursday.'' The Doctor looked puzzled again.

Carrie got up and went to refill the pitcher, she was making the water move as it went into the pitcher. The Doctor walked in.

''What is up with you, nobody is that sad for no reason.'' The Doctor said. Carrie had a tear run down her cheek but kept it hidden.

''The Tardis is on fire.'' Carrie said and the Doctor ran out towards it.

''Sorry Carrie but I was meant to say I had to land to fix the Tardis. Twelve hundred years old and I'm already forgetting things hey, I will be back in five minutes...hopefully.'' The Doctor said before running into the Tardis.

The Tardis disappeared and Carrie looked on looking lost.

On monday Carrie was heading to school. She was still thinking about The Doctor and then she saw the Tardis. She walked up to it and saw that the door was slightly opened. She pushed it open and a hand grabbed her by the shoulder.

''Can you hear the drums?'' The man asked her, Carrie knew he was not The Doctor. A chill went down Carries spine.

Well I hope you enjoyed and please review, I would love to know what you think and what you would like to see next. Did you get all of the references to Carrie and Doctor Who. Until then, have fun.


	2. The day everything changes

Hello and welcome to The man from the stars part 2: The day everything changes. I hope you enjoy and please review. I do not own Carrie or Doctor Who. Thank you Lunalovegood4ever for helping me.

Carrie stood still in fear. She looked inside the Tardis but a man stood behind her with his hand on her shoulder.

''Who are you?'' She asked.

''The owner of what you are looking into.'' He said. Carrie started to relax thinking it was The Doctor.

''Hi Doctor, I thought you werent coming back.'' Carrie said but was spun around and discovered she was talking to someone else.

''Do I look like The Doctor to you.'' The man said and Carrie pushed him back with her powers. He smiled at her.

''Who are you and what happened to The Doctor?'' Carrie asked, she was scared of this man.

''That man stole my Tardis, the crazy fool.'' The man said with hatred in his voice.

''He stole your Tardis?'' Carrie asked. She thought The Doctor was a good man.

''After destroying our people.'' The man said.

''Who are you?'' Carrie asked wanting to know who he was, he seemed a little too suspicious.

''I am Harold Saxon.'' Harold said. He pushed Carrie out of the way and Carrie used her powers to lock the Tardis doors.

''You do not own the Tardis. I remember you, you were in the news. You were the prime minister of England and killed the president.'' Carrie said as Harold looked at her with cold, evil eyes.

''The Doctor always liked earth girls but you are different. Can you hear the drums?'' Harold said as he looked over her.

''Where is The Doctor?'' Carrie asked, she had tears building in her eyes out of fear. She was terrified of this man.

''Somewhere around here, looking for me. If you see him give him a message. The Master is waiting.'' Harold said before running off. Carrie was scared stiff.

She got up and started walking to school. It had been a long day and she was worried about Harold Saxon. She walked into her last lesson which was science.

''Hello class my name is Doctor.'' The teacher said and Carrie suddenly happy. It was The Doctor.

''Doctor who?'' Tommy asked and The Doctor just smiled.

''Right today we are going to learn about the scientific understanding of helicopters.'' The Doctor said before getting out a remote control one. At the end of the lesson and day everyone started to leave but Carrie stayed behind.

''I was told to give you a message.''

''Sorry about the other night I had to go and, oh wait a message?'' The Doctor said curiously.

''From some guy called Harold Saxon and he said The Master is waiting.'' Carrie saw that The Doctors face changed to fear and this made her scared.

''How did you get this message?'' The Doctor asked her.

''He tried to steal your Tardis.'' Carrie explained not wanting to tell him about her powers.

''Thank you.'' He said and walked out, Carrie followed him.

''What are you going to do.'' Carrie asked trying to keep up with him.

''Find him.'' The Doctor said.

The Doctor was at his Tardis inspecting it. He opened the doors and walked in. Carrie followed him inside and her jaw dropped.

''It is bigger on the inside.'' Carrie struggled saying. The lights were bright and she started to walk around. The Doctor smiled at this reaction.

''Yes, it is its own dimension. Did you really think I just flew around in a cramped box?'' The Doctor said as he was checking the monitor.

''How does it work?'' Carrie asked walking around the console that stood in the middle of the room.

''It disappears into the time vortex and then when it has reached my destination it reappears at that location.'' The Doctor explained as he ran round the Tardis pressing several buttons.

''Why does it look like a police box.'' Carrie asked.

''I landed in the 60's and the chameleon circuit broke. I like it.'' The Doctor said admiring the Tardis.

''How do we find him?'' Carrie asked.

''Well I am going to look for him. I'm setting up defenses so that if The Master ever comes back, he won't be able to get it.''

''The doors were open last time.'' Carrie said and The Doctors face grew worried.

''Well that is interesting.'' He whispered.

The console started to move up and down with a loud noise. Carrie walked out of the door to find out that she was looking at her house.

''But how?'' She asked.

''Disappear and reappear anywhere in the universe. I thought I would drop you off home first.'' The Doctor said as he was working the console.

''What is The Master capable of doing?'' Carrie asks as The Doctor as he presses several buttons.

''Destruction, he wants to rule everything. He also has hypnotic powers so be careful of that.'' The Doctor said and Carrie nodded.

''Why are you working at the school.'' Carrie asked.

''Spoilers.'' The Doctor said and Carrie walked out. She watched the Tardis disappear and then headed into the house.

''Hey Mama.'' Carrie said. She saw that Margaret was having tea with The Master.

''Hello Carrie dear this is Mr. Saxon. I have arranged for him to become your own personal tutor.'' Margaret introduced Mr. Saxon or The Master. Margaret had a more wooden or cold appearance, she looked like she had been controlled or hypnotised.

''Why?'' Carrie asked worried what he might do to her.

''Well you are always complaining about being an outcast at school and after the shower incident I thought it would be good for you.'' Margaret explained, she was not her usual self.

''Well I am looking forward to working with you and looking inside that lovely head of yours. We start on Monday is it?'' The Master asked Margaret.

''Monday and it will be the same times as school Mr. Saxon.'' Margaret explained.

''Oh please call me Harold.'' The Master gave Carrie a devilish grin and Carrie was worried.

I hope you enjoyed and please review. Are there any enemies you would like to see Carrie go up against? What do you think The Masters plan is? I would love to know. Until next time, have fun.


	3. The Masters teaching

**Hello and welcome. I am sorry it is late but because it has been a busy week I didn't get a chance to upload it. I do not own Carrie or Doctor Who. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever for helping me.**

Carrie had been forced to go to The Masters lessons for weeks now and they were difficult.

''The eye of harmony is the perfect example of what?'' The Master asked. They were studying in the living room and The Master had books everywhere.

''Suspending a star that is about to implode in time and then remove it from its orbit to provide energy.'' Carrie replied.

''Excellent, just excellent.'' The Master seemed pleases with Carrie and himself.

''Thanks, can I ask a question?'' Carrie asked.

''If you must.'' The Master said as he went through a book.

''What is the Time War?'' Carrie asked and The Master gave her a horrible look.

''You don't need to know.'' The Master said. Margaret walked in.

''Thank you Mr Saxon.''

''Its no problem, Carrie I would like you to read the next two chapters of the book I gave you last week. I will be asking you questions.'' The Master picked up some of the books and left.

''Did you learn much?'' Margaret asked.

''Just the usual stuff.'' Carrie said as she collected her book.

''Can I go to a library? Mr Saxon asked me to do a paper and I need to do research.'' Carrie asked and Margaret nodded. Carrie knew this was strange but if she was acting nicer, she wasn't going to complain.

Carrie was walking down to the library. The boy on the bike yelling crazy Carrie had hurt her feelings but it didn't really matter.

Carrie got to the library and started researching The Master and The Doctor. She read about Harold Saxon killing the president and several leaked photos of him during the 80's but he looked to different. Carrie clicked on a picture of The Doctor on a soviet submarine.

''That was a fun evening.'' The Doctor said standing behind her.

''What are you doing here?'' Carrie asked surprised that he was there and not gallivanting through time.

''Why haven't you been going to school?'' The Doctor asked smiling at the picture.

''My momma got me a private tutor.'' Carrie said with fear in her voice and this alerted The Doctor.

''Any good?'' The Doctor asked.

''Its The Master.'' Carrie said and The Doctors eyes shot open.

''What can he be doing with you?'' The Doctor started to think.

''He hypnotised my momma and there is something else.'' Carrie said worried.

''What?'' The Doctor asked. Carrie started to make a book levitate in the air.

''I can make things move with my mind.'' Carrie said as the book hovered in between them.

''Interesting.'' The Doctor said scanning her with his sonic screwdriver.

''What is it?'' Carrie asked.

''I don't know but come with me.'' The Doctor took Carrie by the arm and ran off with her.

Carrie and The Doctor were in the Tardis.

''So what am I?'' Carrie asked.

''Human. During the first world war an experiment was conducted from alien technology. It was conducted by Torchwood and it went wrong and became hereditary. You are the result of that.'' The Doctor said as he looked at the screen.

''Am I dangerous?'' Carrie asked.

''You are a good person so I don't think so but good people have been known to do terrible things.'' The Doctor said thinking about the Time War.

''If The Master is so dangerous why don't you get other Time Lords to help you get him?'' Carrie asked.

''I can't.'' The Doctor said.

''Why not?'' Carrie asked.

''Theyre gone.'' The Doctor started to think about the Time War.

''How can they be gone?'' Carrie asked.

''They burnt.'' The Doctor said.

''Was it the Time War?'' Carrie asked and The Doctor looked at her.

''Yeah.'' The Doctor replied as he sat down.

''What happened?'' Carrie asked as she sat next to him.

''There was a war with a race known as Daleks and we lost.'' The Doctor said.

''Why wouldn't The Master tell me?'' Carrie asked.

''Embarrassment, he ran away and he likes to think of himself as the ultimate warrior and he ran away.'' The Doctor explained as he got up again to check the screen.

''What is it?'' Carrie asked.

''Nothing, it is nothing.'' The Doctor said.

They left the Tardis and found themselves outside Carries house.

''I'll see you later.'' The Doctor said and then he went back inside of his Tardis.

Carrie went home and enjoyed the weekend. Her mother had been acting weird which was probably the result of The Masters hypnosis.

Monday came and so did The Master.

''Good morning Carrie how was your weekend?'' The Master asked.

''It was good.'' Carrie said. She was originally afraid of The Master but she had started to like him.

''I have a special activity for us to do today.'' The Master said as he shows her a box full of objects.

''What are we doing?'' Carrie asked.

''We are constructing a tool.'' The Master said.

At the end of the day Carrie finished making her tool or screwdriver. The Master explained that they are made by the Tardis and he managed to get some pieces to make similar objects. Carries makes people disorientated and can even make freak things happen but Carrie could already make freak things happen. She called it her laser screwdriver. It was big and red with a single barrel. It had a cross on it and could pass as a pen. The Master had warned her that it is settings based and that if she turned it up to much it would kill.

Carrie was walking down to the shop to buy some groceries. Billy Nolan and Chris Hargensen walked up to her.

''Hey crazy Carrie.'' Billy said.

''I heard you ditched us.'' Chris said. Carrie knew they had both been drinking. Chris pushed Carrie over and made jokes about the shower incident. This made Carrie angry and she used her powers to push Chris and Billy over. Billy got up and took out a knife.

''What the fuck are you?'' Billy said as Carrie got out her screwdriver. She turned it up to max and was ready to kill him.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. Do you think Carrie should kill Billy and Chris? I would love to know what you think. Until next time, have fun.**


	4. The first battle

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. I do not own Carrie or Doctor Who. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever and Brainstormthethinker for helping me.**

The man from the stars chapter 4: The first battle

Carrie was looking into the eyes of Billy Nolan and his girlfriend Chris Hargensen. She had every bad experience involving these two. She had, had enough. She turned the screwdriver up to maximum and had her finger over the trigger. She was about to kill them but then she heard the noise she did not want hear. She heard her conscience. She couldn't kill them at least not today.

She ran away as fast as she could. She ran back to her home and into her room to cry. Why was she so week? Why couldn't she do it? She asked herself. She then started thinking about The Master and The Doctor and whose side she actually belonged to.

She stared at the laser screwdriver for several minutes thinking about all of the destruction she could do with such a small device. She had not really used it yet but was sure it would work. She needed to know more about The Doctor and The Master.

She ran down the library avoiding everyone incase they had heard Crazy Carrie was pointing magic wands at people. She was in the library and got onto a computer. She searched up a whole manor of things from The Doctor to Time war but found nothing. Any site that came remotely close was that was shut down by an organisation called UNIT. She found a video on the internet of a blue police box appearing.

''You can make it full screen if you want.'' A guy with a camera said as he made the screen bigger and walked off.

Carrie continued looking at the screen and saw a man walking out. He wore a brown pinstripe suit and a brown trench coat. His hair was spiked up and walked out. The video ended and Carrie was left confused. He couldn't change his entire appearance could he? No that is impossible.

Carrie went looking for The Doctor but couldn't find him. She looked around town and eventually found The Doctor running for his life.

''Carrie what are you doing here?'' The Doctor asked as a Sontaran warrior appeared behind him.

''Where is the girl Doctor?'' The Sontaran yelled as he fired his gun. The Doctor pushed Carrie to the ground and ducked missing the gun. Carrie pulls out her laser screwdriver and kills the Sontaran. She saw how he looked liked a potato in a blue outfit. It was small and looked angry. The burst of energy killed the Sontaran.

''You just shot it.'' The Doctor said as they stood up. The Doctor took the screwdriver off Carrie and inspected it.

''I'm sorry I was scared.'' Carrie said defensively. She had just realised what she had done and she felt terrible.

''Who gave you this?'' The Doctor asked inspecting the laser screwdriver. It made him remember the year that never was.

''The Master, my teacher.'' Carrie said with tears building up in her eyes.

Three more Sontarans had appeared firing guns. The Doctor and Carrie started to run. Carrie used her power to push the Sontarans back. Carrie ran up to them.

''It isn't dead. Don't worry. The screwdriver won't be able to kill it isn't powerful enough. If he told you it could he lied.'' The Doctor said looking at the screwdriver.

''Why would he do that?'' Carrie asked looking at the Sontaran armour.

''To see what you were capable of.'' The Doctor said.

''What were they?'' Carrie asked.

''Sontarans. A clone military race. There will be more but for the meantime we should be fine.'' The Doctor replied waving his sonic screwdriver in the air. Six UNIT soldiers appeared round the corner.

''Hello Doctor. We have eliminated the rest. we will take these off your hands.'' The Captain said as he saluted.

''No saluting. Good work guys but don't kill them, we want to know why they are here.'' The Doctor said as they soldier took the bodies back round the corner.

''I'm sorry.'' Carrie said again and The Doctor smiled.

''Don't be but I am keeping this.'' The Doctor said the two walked away.

The Doctor was in his TARDIS inspecting the screwdriver when he realised where the technology came from he dashed out of the TARDIS. He ran out of the doors and was hit by a laser beam. The Master was standing there with two mysterious figured behind him which were hidden by the night.

''What are you doing?'' The Doctor said holding his chest. The Master was stood there with smug on his face. He took the laser screwdriver out of The Doctors jacket and put it in his.

''Finishing what we started.'' The Master replied. The Doctor ran back inside his TARDIS dodging several laser beams coming from the outside and started to take off.

''Stop this, you don't know what you are getting yourself into.'' The Doctor said operating several controls. How could The Master have got them? What is he finishing?

''Oh hush now Doctor. I must go, I have a class to teach and news to deliver.'' The Master said tauntingly as he watched the TARDIS disappear. He started to laugh and then it disappeared.

Carrie was waiting for The Master to arrive. It wasn't like him to be late. The Master entered the house.

''I thought something happened to you.'' Carrie said and The Master handed her back the screwdriver.

''I have some news for you Carrie. It has come to my attention that I have been working you rather hard so I decided to make some calls.'' The Master said as he looked through several test papers he had given Carrie. She had brilliant scores and was a natural.

''What about?'' Carrie asked and The Master smiled.

''I have organised for you to go to the prom with a young man called Tommy Ross. His girlfriend does not mind in the slightest.'' The Master said looking proud of himself. Carrie was worried a prank would happen.

''Am I allowed.'' Carrie asked. She was not apart of the school and didn't think she would be allowed to attend.

''Oh yes and don't worry. No pranks will happen, I have made sure of it.'' The Master said grinning. Carrie was delighted yet scared at the same time.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. What would you like to see next? What enemies would you like to see? What do you think is The Masters plan? I would love to know. Until next time, have fun.**


	5. The warning

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever and brainstormandthethinker for your help. I do not own Carrie or Doctor Who.**

Man from the stars chapter 5: The warning

Carrie was going to prom and she was excited. She didn't really know much about it but she was excited. The Master had found out that she was rather good at making dresses so he told her to make her own. He purchased her materials so she could make it.

Carrie was listening to the radio with Margaret who was still hypnotised. They were making dresses but then Carrie heard something horrible.

''I understand this is ridiculous but it is the truth is, is that the person was taken away by a metal man.'' The radio presenter said. Carrie would not have normally cared about this but ever since she was taught by the Master and friends with the Doctor, a metal man taking people away started to make her think. Could this be to do with the Doctor?

Carrie was walking around town with the intention of going to the shop that sells prom dresses. She was looking around but had no idea on what dress she was planning to get. Tommy Ross was walking down the road and saw Carrie inside the shop. He walked inside and approaches Carrie.

''Hey, so are you excited about prom?'' Tommy asked. He had two friends walk in with him and they were looking around the shop. Carrie looked at him and smiled.

''Oh yeah. Thanks for taking me, Sue is sure with this, isn't she?'' Carrie asked. She was starting to get excited but was still concerned about Sue.

''Oh yeah it's fine, Mr Saxon talked to us and convinced her.'' Tommy said. He was acting like his usual self but Carrie noticed he was tapping a beat of four on his leg. She had noticed Margaret do it several times without knowing but she noticed the Master do it most of all. It was almost like a natural thing to him and did it without knowing.

''Thats fine. Are you buying suits?'' Carrie asked Tommy. She wanted him to stop tapping but he didn't even realise he was doing it.

''Yeah we are going to go there now. I will see you later and pick you up at eight.'' Tommy said as he walked out. Carrie just nodded and watched him and his friends left.

Carrie managed to find some materials that she liked and purchased them. She was walking out of the shop and back home. She was thinking about the Sontaran soldiers she had seen the other day but she saw the Doctor and UNIT take care of them so she assumed it was ok. The Doctor runs up to her in a manic way.

''Do you want to see something really cool?'' The Doctor asked. He grabbed her by the hand and dragged her away without even waiting for an answer. He took her to the TARDIS and they went inside.

Carrie looked at the interior design and thought it was amazing. It seemed so dark but so bright with a huge console in the middle of the room. Carrie put her bags down and had a look round. The Doctor started to operate the console and Carrie could hear the most unusual noise. It was like rubbing a key along piano wire and the console started to go up and down. The most unusual thing about it was that it was so much more bigger on the inside but she already had it explained. It all stopped suddenly and the Doctor ran towards the doors.

''What is on the otherside?'' Carrie asked. She knew what the TARDIS was capable of travelling through time and space which she learnt in the Masters lessons but she could be anywhere right now.

The Doctor smiled and walked out the door, Carrie walked outside. Carrie found herself on a spaceship looking down at the Earth. She stared down thinking about what the future had to hold but she was more concerned about what her future was. Several man in black leather suits marched up to them. They had giant heads which Carrie found distracting. A tall albino woman walked up to them with another man in black. To Carries surprise he had the head of a Rhino.

''This is the Shadow Proclamation, they are an intergalactic police force. This is the Shadow Architect and the Judoon.'' The Doctor explained to Carrie.

''to ho flo · bo lo plo plo do · mo tro so to · no plo to · fo blo lo lo.'' The Judoon started to chant. Carrie looked confused but the Doctor looked even more confused by this.

''What is that supposed to mean?'' The Doctor asked.

''It is a prophecy.'' The Shadow Architect said. She did not understand it herself but that was what was being said.

''It sounds more like a warning but for what?'' The Doctor started to look down at the Earth but had no idea what to think or what it meant.

''A battle.'' The Shadow Architect replied. Carrie still had no idea what was going on.

''What does it mean?'' Carrie asked the Doctor. She wanted to know what they were talking about.

''The blood must not fall.'' The Doctor replied. He had no idea and neither did Carrie.

The Doctor, Carrie, Shadow Architect and the Judoon were in the main room. A hologram of the Earth stood in the middle. They zoomed out to reveal hundreds of ships surrounding it.

''Cybermen, Sontaran, Silurian.'' The Shadow architect started to read from a list of aliens that had ships monitoring Earth.

''Dalek.'' The Doctor said with disgust as he saw a hologram of one of their ships.

''Some have already gone to investigate but you and UNIT stop them.'' The Shadow Architect said and Carrie thought of the Sontarans.

Carrie looked at the hologram and she knew the worst was still to come.

The Master was sat in a office. He was tapping his beat of four and thinking. A shadowy figure stood in front of him.

''We must act.'' The figure said as if it was worried and excited.

''The blood must not fall. We know her fate and it is inevitable but we can use it to our advantage.'' The Master said smiling.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. I actually used a judoon translator so that is actually accurate. What do you think of the 'blood must not fall thing' and what villains would you like to see Carrie face off against? Until next time, have fun.**


	6. The Cybermen

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. I do not own Carrie. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever and Brainstormandthethinker for your help.**

The man from the stars part 6: The Cybermen

Carrie was working on her designs for the dress she wants to make. She wasn't to sure on what it should look like. The Master was watching TV. They liked to relax during their breaks.

''A watch that transforms him into another alien. You humans and your television, it's fantastic.'' The Master said as he was watching TV. He was laughing away and seemed as if he was enjoying it.

''You know its a kids program don't you?'' Carrie said confused about the Master. He was the greatest and most dangerous man in the universe, well that was what he said but he loved childrens television.

''And the break is over. A Silurian is what?'' The Master asked and Carrie. Carrie thought for a moment.

''A reptilian humanoid who lived on Earth before us. They went into stasis to avoid an impending apocalypse.'' Carrie replied and the Master seemed pleased with himself.

Carrie was walking down the street. A small silver rat like thing flung past her.

''Catch that Cybermat.'' The Doctor yelled running down the street. He was using his sonic screwdriver to track it. He ran past Carrie and Carrie followed him. They ran down the street and the Cybermat teleported away.

''Where did it go?'' Carrie asked.

''I don't know. UNIT have reports of Cybermen on Earth but I wanted a signal to track it and I am scanning the point of teleportation, oh no. Carrie get down.'' The Doctor yelled as he heard a metal boot. Several laser beams were fired and they hit the bins and walls. Carrie and the Doctor behind the bins.

''Is that a Cyberman?'' Carrie asked.

''You're doing well in lessons.'' The Doctor said surprised that the Master was an actually good teacher.

''I have an idea.'' Carrie said before getting up. She used her telekinesis to deflect the one of the laser shots back at the Cyberman. The Doctor got up and looked shocked but impressed at how well her powers were coming along.

''Brilliant.'' The Doctor said and then scanned the Cyberman.

''So why don't the Judoon just come down to Earth and fight?'' Carrie asked remembering her first trip to space.

''Are you mad, they are banned from Earth. Imagine all the paperwork.'' The Doctor said as he got a signal. Carrie and the Doctor teleported and found themselves in the sewers.

''Great, the sewers.'' Carrie said as she realised where she was. The Doctor scanned the wall and the door opened. They walked through to see what was there.

The Doctor and Carrie walked down the corridor and saw seven Cybermen experimenting.

''We better leave.'' The Doctor said. As they turned around a Cyberman stared down at them.

The Doctor and Carrie were standing in line with four other people.

''You will be upgraded.'' The Cyberleader said. The four men looked terrified, Carrie was trying to remember what the Master told her about Cybermen and the Doctor was waving his sonic screwdriver in the air.

''Well I'm a Timelord and she has the telekinetic gene so that won't really work.'' The Doctor said as he waving scanning everything.

''Then the telekinetic will be deleted. The blood must not fall.'' The Cyberleader said. Carrie looked scared but the Doctor looked confident.

''The thing is though. You should not have let me wave this in the air.'' The Doctor said smiling. The teleported is activated and UNIT soldiers burst in firing guns.

Carrie pushed the Cyberleader back using her powers into some computers. The push destroyed the Cyberleader. The soldiers were shooting with special metal piercing bullets. The Doctor, Carrie and the four men got down to avoid the lasers and bullets. They all teleported and found themselves in a UNIT base.

''Welcome. We managed to hack into the Cyberman teleportation and get you up here.'' The general said wanting to avoid all questions.

''You don't hack into their teleportation, this is not good.'' The Doctor said. Carrie went to have a look around the room.

''The problem is, is that the Cyber-networks teleportation technology is two way path with locking locations. Basically you can change the coordinates but the Cybermen can go wherever you go and save the location before you change them.'' Carrie said and then looked confused. She had no idea how she knew that, she was also very proud with herself.

''How did you know that, have you been eating chips fried in Krillitane oil?'' The Doctor had no idea how she knew that.

Carrie was back at home working on her dress. She had decided what she wanted, a pink gown. Margaret walked in.

''I don't feel to well. I am going to bed.'' Margaret said. She looked unwell.

''Goodnight Momma.'' Carrie said. Margaret left and Carrie ate some chocolate whilst working on her dress.

Carrie started to feel sleepy but started to feel cold. She turned around to see a laptop on her bed, it had left a little burn mark on the bed which was most likely from teleportation. She got up and opened it. A special chat was automatically loaded. It was set up for four people and Carrie was one. The Doctor logged onto another.

''Carrie, did you do this?'' The Doctor asked. He was starting to underestimate her abilities but she shook her head.

''It has been so long Doctor. I guess this is the lady who is going to change everything.'' A croaking, whispering voice said. No image had come up yet but the Doctor knew who it was.

''Please not you, not you.'' The Doctor said. He was in his TARDIS but he felt so unsafe.

''Who is it?'' Carrie asked. The screen started to work and the resolution change revealing a green old man with blue eye piece on his forehead. Carrie had seen a picture of him before.

''So the legends are true. You would make an excellent Dalek.'' The man said. He sounded insane and probably was.

''Davros stop this.'' The Doctor screamed.

''I have prayed for a specimen like this. Even the Rani wouldn't miss this.'' Davros said sending chills down everyone's spine. The fourth person logged on to reveal the UNIT general.

''Doctor. The Cybermen have attacked. I repeat the Cybermen have attacked.'' The general said before being killed. Davros started to laugh.

''Why is this happening.'' The Doctor screamed.

''May 20th.'' Davros said. The Doctor went forward to the date. He stepped out of the TARDIS and shed a tear to what he saw. He walked back inside to hear Davros laughing and Carrie looking confused. The Doctors only expression was dread.

''It doesn't have to end this way.'' The Doctor said but Davros signed off.

''What way?'' Carrie asked.

''The blood must not fall.'' The Doctor said as he signed off. Carrie was confused and the Doctor was angry. He may agree with his enemies but he would not fight with them.

Carrie was in her lesson with the Master. She knew that Davros was the leader of the Daleks but that was all she knew and nothing else.

''So how is the prom dress coming along?'' The Master asked as he was looking through a textbook for Carrie.

''Excellent. Who is Rani?'' Carrie asked and the Master looked concerned.

''Like me and the Doctor, it doesn't really matter she died. The Daleks destroyed her lab in the Time War.'' The Master said. He wanted to know where she heard the name but it was probably from the Doctor mumbling.

''So what are we learning today?'' Carrie asked enthusiastically. The Master smiled at her. The Masters phone rang and he checked it.

''Speak of the devil.'' He whispered to himself confused. 'Did you think I would let you two fight over her without me. R.' The message read. The Doctor got a similar one on the TARDIS monitor.

''She is the last thing we need.'' The Doctor said to himself.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. What would you like to see next and what villains would you like to see? Do you know who is returning? Until next time, have fun.**


	7. The timelady

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever and Brainstormandthethinker for your help. I do not own Carrie.**

The man from the stars part 7: The Timelady

Carrie was at home. She had finished her dress and was admiring it. The Master walks up to her.

''Just lovely. This is a real talent Carrie.'' The Master said as he admired the dress. He looked tired and as if he had just been in a fight. He had bruises and his suit was slightly torn.

''Thank you. Are you ok?'' Carrie asked as she noticed his look. The Master just waved it off and didn't really care.

''Now then. Daleks.'' The Master said as he threw a textbook on the table. He hadn't heard anything from the Rani and started to hope that she wouldn't appear.

The Doctor started running down a corridor as several laser beams. The Doctor ran into his TARDIS and took off.

''I tell you what, Sontarans are not as easy to talk to as you think...Even when you do bring a gift.'' The Doctor yelled as he sat down. He looked at the Sontaran hard drive he stole and then plugged it in. The Doctor looked at the data from the hard drive and looked terrified. The TARDIS started to explode and the Doctor was knocked unconscious.

Carrie was walking down the street. Several UNIT trucks started to drive down the street. Carrie followed them to find that the soldiers are raiding a house. Carrie started to look but people were crowding around. Several people are escorted out of the house by the soldiers. The house then burst into flames as a flash of light flew into the sky. Carrie started to feel a tingle in her and found herself covered in blue light and then fell unconscious.

The Doctor woke up in the TARDIS. The fire had seemed to have gone away but he still had questions.

''I'm fine, I love it when that happens.'' The Doctor said as he stood up. He looked around the TARDIS to find that it was fine. He walked outside to see Carrie unconscious on the ground. Carrie woke up. The room was dark and the only light was focused on Carrie and the TARDIS.

''Where are we?'' Carrie asked. The Doctor helped her up but was wondering what had just happened. The TARDIS suddenly got surrounded by blue energy.

''What is this?'' The Doctor asked as he scanned it with his sonic screwdriver.

''A new form of force field that hides the TARDIS in space. Even if you got that to open you would lose it.'' A voice said from behind the Doctor and Carrie. They turned around to see a young woman with black hair, lightly tanned skin and a red suit.

''You regenerated.'' The Doctor said as he recognised her.

''So did you. This must be Carrie.'' The woman said as she went over to shake her hand.

The Master appeared but in blue light.

''Not you again.'' The Master said as he was in the blue light. The woman took out a handheld machine and turned the energy up. The Master started to scream and then the light disappeared. The Masters clothes were burnt and he was covered in bruises.

''What have you done?'' The Doctor said as he started to inspect the Master. He seemed like he was in a state of death.

''I took the principle of a TARDIS and I applied it externally. Now move away.'' The woman said as she picked up the Master. The lights turned on to reveal a laboratory full of machines. The woman put the Master in one of them and turned the machine on.

''How are you alive?'' The Doctor asked before being teleported away.

''He was always so serious even when we were in The Deca. But enough of the past, what I want to know about is how you got that remarkable gift of yours. Oh, sorry, I should have introduced myself. I'm the Rani.'' The Rani said smiling. Carrie had heard things about her but was not sure what to think when they actually met.

''Um, hi.'' Carrie said not really sure what to say.

''Now then I assume you have heard lots about me already. So I will be brief. I want to know what is in your genes.'' The Rani said smiling.

Carrie had spent several hours working with the Rani and was starting to learn a great deal on how Timelord science worked.

''How are you alive? I mean I got told you was killed in some battle and Daleks destroyed you in your laboratory.''

''Well that is a valid point. I survived by sending myself in time using a Dalek emergency temporal shift. It took me and my TARDIS sending me through time and as a result made in regenerate. My TARDIS was near death and I found myself stuck on a moon hiding from giant monsters. I was rescued by a salvage ship and I managed to get hold of a few parts and ended up connecting the TARDIS to the ship sending me through time. I collected gallifreyan technology but after the Time War there was not much left. I discovered your name and I knew you are the key to everything.'' The Rani explained. Carrie had only heard of the Time War but never really got to study it. It sounded fascinating but yet also horrifying.

''Thank you. How did you hear my name?'' Carrie asked but the Rani chose to ignore it out of fear from revealing the future.

The Master managed to get out of the machine now healed. He picked up what seemed like a broken gun. He felt like he was about to regenerate. He fired the gun in the Ranis direction hoping that it would hit her. He ended up destroying a machine.

''Get down.'' Carrie yelled as she pushed the Rani away. The explosion made Carrie a little blind.

''Getaway Carrie. She is dangerous.'' The Master yelled but was in pain due to the delayed regeneration. The Rani then teleported him away before he could recover.

The Doctor woke up in the middle of the street a little dazed. He could see his TARDIS and walked towards it and got in.

''Why would you give me this back?'' The Doctor thought to himself as he looked around the TARDIS.

Carrie had spent a few more hours with the Rani and it was nice to be hanging around with a girl for once but she was very paranoid.

''Where are we?'' Carrie asked. The Rani opened up one of the monitors and pointed to her ship. Carrie saw the hundreds of ships surrounding the Earth.

''What is going to happen?'' Carrie asked.

''It doesn't matter. They are here to watch something and will only interfere if they have to.'' The Rani said before teleporting her away. She walked over to another monitor and read the data. She smiled whilst she was looking at it.

Carrie found herself in her room. She was staring at her dress and smiled. A man walked inside the room. He was around the Doctor and Ranis age, at least looked it. He had black hair, pale face, big cheek bones. He looked angry.

''Who are you?'' Carrie asked nervously.

''I am the Master and your prom is next week.'' The Master said smiling.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. What do you want to see next? I would love to know. If you want to know what the new Master and Rani look like I have based them on Benedict Cumberbatch (Obviously) and Amy Adams (I have no idea why). Until next time, have fun.**


	8. The blood has fallen part 1

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever and Brainstormandthethinker for your help. I do not own Carrie.**

The man from the stars chapter 8: The blood has fallen part 1

It had been a weird week but the day had arrived. Prom was later and Carrie was getting excited. She had spent a little time with the Rani but all she wanted to do was experiments all day. Carrie was walking down the street expecting something to happen but nothing did. Suddenly Carrie was teleported and woke up in a dark room.

''Hello.'' Carrie yelled but she could hear nothing. The lights turned on and all she found herself at the end of a corridor. On the other side was a door with her name on the top of it.

Carrie walked towards the door. It felt like real wood but she didn't think it was real. She started to open the door but hesitated. Normally she would be to afraid to do this but she had changed. Battling with monsters had made her stronger so whatever was behind this door, she could handle. She opened the door and looked inside but she was wrong, she could not handle it. Every bad memory flushed into her head as she looked inside the room. she had reverted back to her old self as a shy, awkward teenager.

''Help.'' Carrie screamed as she locked the door and ran to the other side of the corridor and started to cry. She looked up to see another door. The door she locked was starting to be knocked down from the inside. Carrie tried to open the door but couldn't. The door opened and Carrie ran inside. Anything was better than seeing that again.

Carrie was in a brightly lit room. Carrie was being watched on a camera.

''Prepare for teleportation.'' A voice spoke before Carrie was teleported back to Earth.

Carrie woke up in the middle of an alley way. She was terrified and started to cry again. The TARDIS materialised by her and the Doctor ran out.

''There should be teleportation residue here...What happened?'' The Doctor said as he took a crying Carrie into his arms. He took her aboard the TARDIS and sat her down.

''I saw something, it was horrible.'' Carrie said as she remembered what she saw.

''What was it?'' The Doctor asked. Carrie whispered it into his ear and then started operating the TARDIS.

''What now?'' Carrie asked.

''Your fear was taken from a telepathic link. I'm tracing it but I'm going to take you home first.'' The Doctor said. Carrie walked out and found herself in her room. Her prom dress was finished and she was really excited but that thought was still in her head.

''Thanks, I will see you later.'' Carrie said to the Doctor.

''Hang on... All better now, see you later.'' The Doctor said. He had erased her memory. The Master said that he and the Doctor were capable of it. The Doctor ran back into the TARDIS and took off.

''Carrie, I don't want you to go. They will laugh at you.'' Margaret said. It took a few hours for Carrie to leave her room but it seems the hypnosis was starting to fail.

''They wont laugh at me.'' Carrie said trying to reassure her.

''Well hopefully Mr. Saxon can convince you but he had to leave.'' Margaret said. There were still hints of the hypnosis because she would have thrown her in the prayer closet.

A knock was heard at the door and Margaret went to check. She walked in with the Master. He was dressed in a priests though but still looked angry.

''Hello, I am here to discuss something with you both. My name is reverend Magister.'' The Master said as he sat down.

''What is it?'' Carrie asked. She was worried he was going to do something horrid.

''I am the Master and you will obey.'' The Master said as he stood up and stared Margaret in the eyes. He started to talk about being nice and accepting him as Mr. Saxon. The Master removed his Clerical collar and snapped his fingers.

''Mr. Saxon. Why are you here?'' Margaret asked looking a little dazed.

''Well. I thought I should check on Carrie since it is the big day. How are you feeling?'' The Master asked. He had a devilish grin which sent chills down her spine.

Carrie and the Master were in her room.

''But she just assumed you were him.'' Carrie said as they entered the room. She was confused and had no idea what was going on.

''Of course she would, I hypnotised her, how do you think she let my previous incarnation teach you?'' The Master asked and Carrie accepted the answer. She didn't really understand hypnosis but she accepted it.

''What about Tommy? I mean if it was wearing on momma then what about everyone else?'' Carrie asked. She was worried that a prank will be played on her.

''I have already taken care of that.'' The Master said.

The Doctor was in his TARDIS reading a book. He had spent the day trying to hack into the Sontaran computers but thought he had earned a rest. A loud knock heard on the door. The Doctor walked outside to see several UNIT soldiers waiting outside.

''Sir, I need you to come with me.'' One of the soldiers said.

''Why, what is going on?'' The Doctor asked. A blue light then surrounded the TARDIS and a soldier knocked out the Doctor.

''We have him.'' The soldier said on his radio.

Carrie was in her prom dress waiting for Tommy to arrive. She was really nervous. Margaret was washing up and the Master had left a few hours ago. Tommy arrived.

''Please don't go. They will all laugh at you.'' Margaret said. The hypnosis was not working properly and this made Carrie scared.

''They won't.'' Carrie replied. This went on for a few minutes and ended with Carrie locking her in the prayer closet.

''Hey, you look great.'' Tommy said. They both seemed nervous but Carrie started to relax. He didn't seem very hypnotised.

The car ride was short and then they entered the prom. The prom was fun and Carrie was having a good time.

''So was you nervous about coming?'' Tommy asked.

''Yeah. I really was.'' Carrie replied. They were at a table with Tommys out of school friends and miss Desjardin walked over to them.

''I see you came back then.'' Miss Desjardin said jokingly.

''I couldn't leave everyone behind.'' Carrie replied.

The Doctor woke up in a black room.

''What is going on?'' The Doctor yelled.

''I want to see how this turns out Doctor.'' The Rani said as she walked in. The lights turned on to reveal several machines, several UNIT soldiers and the TARDIS.

''Did you do that to Carrie? You cannot allow this to happen.'' The Doctor yelled. He was tied to the wall.

''The blood will fall Doctor. It must.'' The Rani said. A screen turned on to reveal the prom. Carrie and Tommy were dancing.

''What have you done?'' The Doctor asked.

''Autons Doctor. I know you and the Master have a history with them.'' The Rani said pointing to the UNIT soldiers.

Carrie was sitting at the table with Tommy. They were voting for the prom king and queen.

''Come on, to the devil.'' Tommy said. Carrie smiled a little.

''To the devil.'' Carrie said as she ticked her name.

Later that evening they were announcing the prom king and queen. The Doctor was struggling to look at the screen.

''This must happen.'' The Master said in his office. He was watching it on a laptop with the shadowy people behind him.

Carrie and Tommy had been elected and were standing on stage. People were clapping and Carrie was having the time of her life. Then it happened. The video of her in the shower came on and Chris and Billy dropped the blood. It happened so fast but it still happened. Carrie was covered in blood. People looked in shock except for the few snickering.

''The blood has fallen.'' Carrie whispered to herself. It all made sense now but then a golden dome like creature appeared in front of them. It was a Dalek.

''Exterminate.'' The Dalek screamed.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. What should happen next? What enemies do you want to see in the next chapter? Until next time, have fun.**


End file.
